Takayuki Shuji
Blacklist (Former) | occupation = Conflicting Interests: Shuji is introduced as an influential arms dealer broker with plenty of powerful weapons at his disposal. | residence = | alias = Ares (アレス, Aresu)Conflicting Interests:With a revolution at his doorstep, King Kendrick demands a meeting with the infamous arms broker, Ares, which is Shuji's codename. | epithet = Frankenstein (フランケンシュタイン, Furankenshutain) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 37 | bounty = 000,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = October 31st | height = 304.8 cm | weight = 130 kg | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = Arms Arms Fruit | dfmeaning = Weapons | dftype = Paramecia }} Takayuki Shuji, nicknamed Frankenstein, is a Shichibukai with a frozen bounty of 000,000,000, an with great influence in the arms trade under the codename Ares, and a renowned scientist who specializes in developing weapons. Appearance Shuji has short dark blue hair that covers most of his face above his nose, except for his eyes. His chin is also blessed his dark blue hair as he rocks a light goatee. His blue hair is complimented by his dark blue eyes. Despite their generic color, many have considered his eyes demonic or evil.Conflicting Interests: King Kendrick stares at the eyes of Shuji only to tremble in fear, later referring to his eyes as demonic. On the temples of his head, Shuji has two horns that curve upwards; their purpose is still currently unknown. While he was not naturally very tall, after completely transforming into a cyborg, Shuji stands with some of the tallest humans on the planet. Of course his physique matches with his height, as he appears to be very well built. Unlike many other cyborgs, while completely dressed, Shuji appears to be completely sentient. Many are often surprised when they initially lay eyes of the infamous Frankenstein. Shuji wears a long-sleeved, high collar, zippered, white with red outline shirt. To match his shirt, Shuji wears long white pants that extend to his feet. Both appear to be made of silk. Holding his pants up is a dark grey sash. Under his outfit hear wears a long-sleeve black shirt and pants. Made of an unknown substance, Shuji wears red armor over his shins and and hips. In the middle of his chest, we wear a large red tomoe of the same substance. To complete his outfit, Shuji wears basic sandals. During battle, Shuji has been seen taking on another transformation; Assault Mode. In Assault Mode, his turns and he abandons his shirt which displays more of his cyborg body. Behind him hover a large disk; it purpose is still unknown.Crossing Paths: Shuji transforms into Assault Mode which grants a completely new appearance. Personality Shuji seems to be very cold, lacking in emotion and sympathy. He has been often described as robotic, as a result of cyborg physique. As he walked through the Kinori Kingdom, he noticed all the commoners starving, but did not care.Conflicting Interests: Shuji walks through the Kinori Kingdom and shows little sympath for the commoners and is well aware that his weapons will cause death. Shuji seems to be very calculated and cautious. While he is aware of his own strength, he never likes to take things for granted and often over plans for situations.Conflicting Interests: Arriving at Kinori three days prior to the schedule meeting, Shuji scanned the area and prepared for various scenarios that may or may not occur. Abilities & Powers Cyborg Body .]] Fighting Style Devil Fruit Haki Equipment History Early Life While tales of his past are often misinterpreted due to fallacies and false legends, Shuji was not born the monster people expect him to be. Born with a disease that slowly , Shuji was abandoned by his parents and forced to live on his own. Most children in his situation would find themselves dead within a matter of months, but his attention to detail and what appeared to be genius intellect kept him alive. He knew who to steal from, who to kiss up too, what places to avoid. While initially bullied by others orphans, most would eventually look up to him. His leadership creativity and intellect did not go unnoticed. He was eventually scouted out by a popular company of shipwrights. There he was fed, bathed, and taken care of and also, taught the essentials to developing ships. The following years, Shuji would slowly earn a reputation as skilled shipwright. However as his name as a shipwright became grew, his bodily function. At the age of thirteen, he was already feeling the effects of his disease, not able to feel his toes or much of his feet anymore. But rather than simply accepting his fate, Shunji began to research cybernetics and possibly changing his body into a cyborg. But as he dove deeper and deeper into his research, he began to realize he did not have the resources and tools to create the body he desired. It was not until the made their way to his dock and after his work on their ship, was offered a position on their crew. While he was skeptical at first, their captain made a deal with the Shuji. If he served under him with undying loyalty until his body became unusable, he'd take him to the renowned island and help fund his procedure. Only thirteen at the time, he joyfully accepted. Shuji's time with the Shining Pirates was well spent. His skill as a shipwright improved over the years. But outside of his position, Shuji became more like a pirate. His crew mates taught him how to fight. His skills with a blade was very good for a beginner but he found himself limited to a gun as his disease progressed. Despite his lack of interest, he actually had quite the shot. The crew traveled throughout for several years, and eventually he'd be labeled as enemy to the world government and was given a bounty of 40,000,000. But his time as a pirate would eventually come to an end as sixty five percent of his body would become paralyze and he'd be unable to carry out his work as a shipwright. In all honesty, he suspected his crew would simply abandon him not that he had served his purpose, but surprisingly the captain kept his promise and took Shuji to Karakuri island where he'd be supplied with a large amount of wealth to acquire all the pieces he desired. Shuji's captain told Shuji he'd be back in a year and a half to recover his more powerful shipwright. Rebirth The first months on the island, Shuji spent researching the island's advanced technology. He was baffled how far advanced the country was compared to his own. A fellow scientist would eventually meet Shuji and take him under his wing. The man would act as Shuji's teacher and introduce him to many concepts that were initially unknown to him. Introduced to such advanced technology, Shuji believed that made the island would hold a cure to his disease, but unfortunately it did not. His mentor explained that Shuji's body would need to become seventy five percent bionic for him to live a life reminiscent to a regular person. Eventually coming to terms with this, the sixteen year old would undergo several procedures that would transform him into a . The two were both weary that Shuji would eventually lose his mind because of the procedure but fortunately, he was able to retain his personality and acquire a body that could move much better than his old. Shortly after his procedure his fellow scientist would pass away. Shuji then realized that he was his teacher's last experiment. With that new information, and half a year remaining before his crew returned, Shuji would begin to do research in weaponize himself. As a pirate, he'd need more suitable ways of combat than simply shooting a pistol. His initial design would be scrapped as he would make modification that would be better suited for combat. His mind was flowing with ideas but his body size just could not maintain all these weapons. He found himself becoming jealous of his captain's fruit, the . While his captain was skillful in his usage, Shuji could maximize the fruit's capabilities and become extremely powerful. He'd evetually finished his update on himself, though it paled in comparison to some of his other designs. In the remaining months, Shuji would design several models of himself but was unable to develop them due to a lack of resources and time. Six months passed and to his surprise, The Shining Pirates returned to Karakuri Island. The crew greeted him with welcoming arms and once again they set sail. With Shuji back, the crew set eyes on the . While he did not express this, Shuji had no interest in leaving Karakuri Island behind, at least not yet. Though he remained quiet about his own feelings and ventured with his crew. Eventually, they made it to . Shuji was sent off to go see what it took to be coat their ship, while the others wandered around the various islands. Little did the Shining Pirates know the area would be filled with various other menacing crews and even a number of marines. The Shining Pirates would attempt to fight off their opponents as they waited for their shipwright. But little did they know, Shuji had no intention of coming to their aid. Actually, he'd launch various missiles in their direction, hitting his own crew mates. The crew would eventually be defeated and killed, and Shuji would eventually recover the devil fruit he desired. But as he ate the fruit, he then realized, he had changed. With his new appearance and mechanized physique, in his new bounty poster, not only did he acquire an outstanding bounty increase but also a new image and epithet from the world government; Frankenstein. And thus commenced the beginning of the infamous legend. Destruction Quotes Concept & Creation Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates